cody_kanek_next_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody
cody & kanek: next gen is a comic series set to release late 2013 - early 2014 on deviantART' published by assassincomics plot set in another dimension in another time in the future (2025)' a dark presents is trying to take over the planet known as "the outer rim" with 6 main characters forcing to help stop zarex the dark' now it's up to cody' holly' kanek' dax and others to stop all evil characters the show consists of major characters and a few minor characters cody "royal blue" the hedgehog - main charater kanek the hedgehog - 2nd main character maddy the hedgehog - 3rd main character - cody's girlfriend holly "royal blue" the hedgehog - codys sister max the fox - codys best friend' close as his brother zarex "royal blue" the dark - evil presents - cody's dad secretly minor characters emily the "fox tailed" hedgehog - codys life long friend - close as his sister pheonix the hedgehog - close friend of codys dex "royal blue" the hedgehog - codys betrayed brother shyanna "royal blue" the hedgehog - cody' dax and holly's mother bloom the fox - cody's close friend haruhi the hedgehog - codys close friend special appearance characters layla the hedgehog more characters are yet to be annouced - assassincomics issues 1: new begginings 2: bonds 3: summer daze 4: nightmare hell part 1 5: nightmare hell part 2 6: come back holly! 7: it all starts here 8: sonic v.s cody part 1 9: sonic v.s cody part 2 10 sonic v.s cody part 3 11: sonic v.s cody part 4 The big finale 12: holly returns 13: the big world adventure part 1 14: the big world adventure part 2 15: the big world adventure part 3 gallary 39234_cody_the_hedgehog.png|original concept of cody holly the hedgehog-render.png|holly "royal blue" the hedgehog 982bd919881627dd6f40cc0440e85f956ddf0434.jpg|title Untitled4.png|bloom the fox untitled2_by_assassinhedgehog-d6665nv.png|maddy the hedgehog Untitled (2).png|cody "royal blue" the hedgehog untitled_drawing_by_assassinhedgehog-d6666ou.png|group photo concept 10241_Love.jpg|a concept of what is to be cody saving a friend as close as his sister cody the hedgehog 2008 - 2013 concepts (1).png|a concept showing the evolution of codys design (1/3) cody the hedgehog 2008 - 2013 concepts (2).png|the evolution of cody's design cody the hedgehog 2014 concept.png|a final design of cody cody the hedgehog lighting powers.png|a concept showcasing cody's powers Untitled6.png|Layla the hedgehog output_tbqrmi_by_assassinhedgehog-d66gm0m.gif cody & kanek next gen LOGO.png|transparent image Cody & kanek gen issue 1 cover.png Cody & kanek gen issue 2 cover.png download (3).png|the first preview that assassincomics gave out trivia the show was worked on for 2 years and almost a year on the comic making this project 3 years old (not counting the concepts) kanek's name was changed 3 times' kyonik' kazek and kanek holly was not thought of till janurary making her thought of in time for the comic there will be a arc called "nightmare hell" and the writer said "its gonna be messed up so lets hope people dont make jokes of holly and cody after this" there will be minnor characters some in special issues in the nightmare hell arc there will be a dark hell copy of cody' later trapping cody and holly in room then showing them through a mirrior called the nightmare mirrior them 2 kissing causing the 2 to fall on the floor in sickness and holly crying thinking cody wanted that with her' this is later then fixed by a device where everyone forgets (depending on what path people take either way joining the main path and forgetting somehow anyway) this is when holly then leaves the comics for a few issues it is possible that cody and holly are not releated in another dimension but instead a couple and cody and maddy are the ones who are siblings Category:Comics